


I Can’t Love You in the Dark

by bloomingten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Romance, fluff? yes, mostly angst, side ships? maybe im still thinking about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingten/pseuds/bloomingten
Summary: There’s a legend about a fountain that brings people together, soulmates. Doyoung is skeptical that thinks that the story is just a fairytale until he met the smiley boy of the coffee shop near the downtown, Kim Jungwoo who’s waiting to meet his soulmate.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> hi, im bloomingten  
> hope u like this, pls be nice with me im new to this :c  
> English is not my first language so i apologize in advance if there’s any mistakes.  
> enjoy uwu

There’s an urban legend about the great fountain that decorates the downtown of N-City. They said that if you throw a penny in this fountain you will meet your soulmate in the next days. People found this story a little romantic and go to the fountain hoping to find their other half. But some people don’t think like that, and find this story like what it is; just a legend without a purpose, a fairytale for children.

Kim Doyoung is one of them. He doesn’t believe in the legend, he thinks that’s just a fairytale the old ladies of the town invented to make money with souvenirs. He was just a skeptical person and maybe a little grumpy until he met the kind and the smiley boy of the coffee shop near the downtown, Kim Jungwoo who’s waiting to meet his soulmate. 

Their paths cross unexpectedly and not in the best way. They have different personalities and perspectives of the world that is difficult to get along, they try to avoid each other but somehow they always meet together. They have no other option but to get along, especially since they have mutuals friends. However, old faces return to town and things are more than they seem.

What will happen next?


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOW PLAYING...  
> Dead in the Water by Ellie Goulding...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i changed the story a bit, and now it's a coffee shop instead of a library,  
> hope i don’t disappoint u   
> i apologize in advance if there’re any mistakes  
> enjoy c:

“After throwing the coin, their destiny intertwined and, as it was written, they’d meet their other half” finished the old lady with a soft smile.

“But, If they don’t? What would happen?”

“It’s fate, sweetie. No matter what happens, they’re soulmates. The universe will find a way to get them together. You know why?”

“Nooo”

“Because the universe conspires in favor of the dreamers” he whispered watching them from afar.

It was Wednesday and just like another day the children were gathered next to the fountain listening to Mrs. Na. He smiled, remembering those days when he would do the same thing, one of the reasons why he knew the story as his own palm. And in times like this, watching the children enjoy the story and the fountain brought him calm. When everything was a mess, he would come here and just watch everything.

“You’re here again,” a voice said. Jungwoo recognized it almost immediately.

“You know me, this is my favorite place” he answered, without looking at him.

“You should find a job, Jungwoo,” said Taeil without hesitation. He knew he shouldn't pressure him about it, but he was just worried. “I know you loved the bookstore and that it meant a lot to you, but it’s been a month”

The young boy sighed. He knew he needed to find a job but, in this small town, there weren’t a lot of options. And find one that will help him with the rent? Almost impossible. This month he didn’t help to pay the rent and the bills, so Taeil had to do it and even though he didn’t mind, Jungwoo didn’t want him to do it again. 

“I can’t find one, the paying is not enough” he answered. “I need to pay the rent of the apartment and the bills”

“We live together, Jungwoo, I can pay those things until you find a job and get your pay”

“I won’t let you do that,” he said almost mad. “I don’t want you to spend money like that.”

“Jungwoo…”

“I said no, hyung.”

“Okay, then let me help you find a job,” asked worriedly.

He couldn’t say no, first because he knew Taeil wouldn’t stop until he let him help, and second because he really needed help.

“Tell me your ideas”

Taeil smiled. “My friend is the manager of Cherry Bomb Cafe and they’re looking for new employees, so if you want me to I can talk to him”

“With a friend, you mean Taeyong, right?“

“Yeah, and before you say something, the paying is really good and you love that cafe”

 _Taeil is right_ , he thought. Jaemin worked there and told Jungwoo about how good was working there and he loved that place too. So it was actually a good idea, and he was kinda desperate.

“Okay”

“Come on, you… wait, what?” Taeil looked at him surprised.

“Tell Taeyong hyung I want the job”

"Thank god you said yes because I already told him" 

"Hyung!" he sighed. "Okay, whatever. When do I start working?"

Taeil smiled. "Today at 5. Jaemin will give you like an introduction or something" 

Jungwoo nodded. "Thank you, Taeil hyung"

"Anytime, Jungwoo"

**❂ ❂ ❂**

The cafe wasn't crowded like other days, but there were people enough to make Jaemin a little stressed since he was the only one there.

"Oh my god, you came," said relieved when he saw Jungwoo.

"Yeah, and you seem a bit stressed" giggled. "Want me to help?"

"Yes, Please" 

Jungwoo hurried to the back of the cafe and took the closest apron and a note pad. He was a regular there, so he knew the menu very well what allowed him to recite the drinks with confidence and explain them to the customers if it was necessary. After two hours, Jungwoo was already familiar with some of the coffee machines and helped Jaemin to make some of them. 

"I can't believe you already know almost everything and I didn't teach you anything" commented Jaemin when the last customer left the place. 

"I practically lived here, Nana." answered Jungwoo "It was pretty obvious I was gonna know everything" 

"You're right" he laughed. "But I still have to teach you how to make some drinks, since you already know how to use the cash register" 

"I'm ready, master" both of them laughed. 

The next hour Jaemin taught him some of the basics and let Jungwoo prepare some of the drinks to make sure he understood how the machines worked. And he wasn't surprised at all by the fact that the drinks were perfectly made. 

"You're better than me at this" 

"Thank you?"

"I'm serious" he reinsured. "I forgot how good you're at everything, Woo"

Even thought Jaemin complimented him, he couldn't help to tense as soon as the nickname left the younger's lips. And Jaemin noted it right away. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you didn't like being called like that" 

"It's okay, Nana" he gave him a little smile. "But I'd appreciate if you didn't call me like that again." 

Jaemin hesitated before asking. "Is it because of... _him_?"

Jungwoo nodded. "It's always because of _him_ "

The younger wanted to ask something else, but he decided not to after seeing how it affected Jungwoo just being called like that. _It still hurts him_ , he thought while watching the way the smiled at him, the corner of Jungwoo's lips trembling a little bit. 

"Well, you should go home, you worked hard today," said instead. "I'll close the shop."

"You sure?" even thought Jungwoo wanted to go so he could be able to be sad alone and don't bother him with his emotional problems, he couldn't leave Jaemin alone. 

"Yeah, plus you aren't an employee yet" he smiled at him. "It's okay, hyung. I've done this a lot of times."

"Okay," he took off the apron and left it in the counter. "But message me when you get home, okay?"

"Yes, dad"

Jungwoo laughed, "Shut up" 

He laughed too, "Just go, hyung. And I'll tell Taeyong hyung about hiring you, so don't worry" 

"Thank you, Nana." 

"Goodnight, hyung"

Jungwoo left the shop, a sad feeling settled in his chest. He was happy to see Jaemin again; it had been three, almost four, years since he last saw him, they kept in touch but this was the first time they met after three years. Jaemin knew the reason, so he didn't want to pressure him or make him feel uncomfortable, and Jungwoo was glad about it. After what happened, it was hard for Jungwoo to see Jaemin and some of his friends because everything reminded him to _Him_. 

He thought he was doing better, he even felt a bit better when doing stuff that reminded of _him_ or that _he_ liked to do. Even Taeil thought everything was okay with Jungwoo, but hearing Jaemin call him _Woo,_ it brought back everything he wanted to leave behind. Everything was coming back and he didn't like that. He didn't like feeling like this again. Without him noticing, he was kneeling in front of the fountain trying so hard to calm down the sobs that were leaving his lip without him to realize. The pain in his chest was even worse than before. 

"Why? Why did you have to make him leave?" asked into the night, tears falling slowly. "Why did you have to take him away from me? from everyone?" he started to hit his chest, crying a bit harder, "I knew we weren't meant to be, that we weren't soulmates, and I still decided to be with _him_. He should be the one here and not me. It's all my fault"

Alone at that moment, in front of the fountain where he had met _him_ , he allowed himself to cry the way he didn't all this time. 

"Hey, are you okay?" asked someone next to him, sounding a bit worried. 

Jungwoo stopped crying and hold his breath. He didn't want nor like anyone to watching or hear him crying, and the only reason why he was crying there and then was because he thought there was no one at that time. But he was wrong, very wrong. 

**❂ ❂ ❂**

"What took you so long?" he asked annoyed when saw his friend walking towards him. 

"Calm down, Doyoung. I'm just ten minutes late," the other said, also annoyed because of his friend's attitude. 

"I'm a busy man, Qian" 

Kun glared at him "Drop that attitude if you want me to drive you home" 

Doyoung shut his mouth and follow his friend instead, he was tired to keep arguing with him. Doyoung just wanted to get home and take the longest nap ever. But his plans were ruined when his phone ringed, showing a text from his friend and partner. 

**_"I have the resumé of the possible employees, please read them and come meet me when you have time so we can decide who to hire,_ **

**_Don't be too picky, we need new staff because the kid is getting exhausted, okay? Cya later and welcome home ٩(˘◡˘)۶ "_ **

He sighed half happy half mad about it; he had work to do now and he just came. _At least I'm back home, and that's all that matters right now_ , he thought. 

"Is everything okay? Why do you have a long face?" asked Kun, noticing his mood change. 

"Work, as always," he answered, tiredly. 

Kun frowned, "Oh no, you won't work, I won't allow it. You just came back."

"I won't work until tomorrow, okay? Don't worry" he insured, "But I need to do something before I go home"

"You do?" asked the other boy confused, "Like what?"

"Take me to the fountain."

Kun choked. "What? You don't like that place"

"I know" he smiled a bit. "But I need to go, there's something I need to do" 

Kun didn't ask again, he knew how reserved and secretive Doyoung was with this kind of things and especially something like this because if he was going to visit the fountain it had something to do with his brother. 

After a few minutes, Kun parked close to the white sculpture, the lampposts illuminating the streets and the fountain giving them almost a fairy aspect. 

"Thank you for bringing me here, Kun" 

"Yeah, no problemo. You remember the way home, right?" 

Doyoung nodded, "Yes, don't worry. I'll be home as soon as I finish here"

"Okay. By the way," Kun gave him a coin and smirked, "Take this with you, you know what to do."

"Are you really expecting me to do that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "You know I don't believe in those things"

"And still, you're here" he smiled fondly, "I know why you're here, and I'm not going to ask anything until you want or let me to, but _he_ believed in this and _he_ would love it if you did this. We both know that" 

Doyoung just nodded to him before walking away in direction to the fountain. He didn't believe in that fairytale about the soulmates, but his brother did. Always, after classes, both of them would go to the fountain to hear the story and then throw a coin. Doyoung didn't do it, he thought it was just a waste of time and money because _where did all the money go?_ On the other hand, his brother threw a coin every chance he had. _"I'll meet my soulmate, right?"_ he asked one day. _"Yes, you will, dummy. You've thrown a lot of coins into that fountain already, of course, you'll meet them"_ Doyoung answered that day, with a big smile in his face.

And maybe _he_ would have met them if nothing had happened the way it did.

"I'm so sorry," he said once he was standing in front of the famous fountain, "I'm sorry I'm always late"

He almost heard _his_ voice; " _You aren't late, hyung. It's just happened to be that I'm faster and better than you_ " he would joke. Doyoung smiled a bit, before feeling the tears coming. 

"Kun told me to throw a coin here. I wasn't going to, I just came here to see the fountain because it reminds me of you, but he's right. You'd love to see me doing this and it will help me to feel closer to you" he stared at the coin, thoughtful. "I'm starting to forget some stuff about us, about you," a silent tear fell through his face, "It's been three years, now. I miss you so bad. Please come back to me"

Doyoung closed his eyes, letting more tears to fall, and threw the coin into the fountain, in return he heard the sound of the coin hitting the water accompanied by a sob what made him open his eyes. _What the hell?_ he whispered to himself.

On the other side of the fountain, he found a boy kneeled in front of the sculpture crying and mumbling things Doyoung couldn't understand because of his weeping. The strange thing was that he felt a bit worried about the boy; _why is he crying?_

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, trying to catch the boy's face. _What if he's hurt?_

The boy looked up, his eyes puppy shining because of the water and moonlight. _Woah_ "I'm okay."

"You don't seem okay tho" he answered a bit confused.

"Well that's none of your business" the boy got up. 

_What?_

Doyoung frowned, "Wait, I'm trying to help you"

"I didn't ask for your help" he dried his tears. "And I don't want your help either"

"Why are you so rude? I'm being a nice person because you were crying!" 

The boy tensed, "I didn't ask for your pity"

"That's not what I meant..." but the boy was already walking away, "Fuck"

_That's what I get for being a good person._

**❂ ❂ ❂**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the songs that i'll put in the chapter summarize are the ones that inspired me to write the chapter or the ones that fit with the mood, you can say they're the playlist of this story hehe c:  
> tell me ur thoughts pls :C  
> my curious cat: tensbubblegum  
> cya next time,  
> byebye uwu


	3. Close as Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOW PLAYING...  
> Where We Come Alive by Ruelle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> english isn't my first language, so i apologize in advance if there're any mistakes  
> enjoy uwu

_“Everything will be okay. Just breathe, okay? ”_

_“I’m scared…”_

_“I know, Woo, but we’ll get out of here, okay? I promise” the boy smiled even though the situation wasn’t the best._

_The sound of the elevator moving interrupted the small conversation, making Jungwoo even more scared._ _He started panicking, “We’ll get out of here, right?”_

_The boy gave him a smile, trying to calm him, “Of course, Woo. And then I’ll take you to that restaurant you love”_

_“You promise? Promise to stay with me at the end”_

_The boy gave him a peck on his lips, “I promise, Woo…”_

Jungwoo woke up, with tears in his face and sweating. He didn’t notice when he started to cry, but now he couldn’t stop. He hugged his legs and hide his face between them.

“Jungwoo? Oh my god, Jungwoo” Taeil came to the room and hugged. “What’s wrong?”

“Nightmares,” he murmured between sobs.

Taeil felt a pain in his heart, “Not again, please” he thought.

He knew, better than anyone else, how bad Jungwoo’s nightmares were and how it affected him. He was there, every night, trying to calm him down and reassured him that it wasn’t his fault. When Jungwoo stopped having nightmares and getting better, it eased his heart. But now, he didn’t know what to do or say because he didn’t know nor understand what made him fall again.

So he just stayed there, hugging his best friend, trying to make him sleep. All over again, like years ago.

**❂ ❂ ❂**

“Doyoung, move your ass!”

The boy opened his eyes to see the face of his friend, frowning. “Stop frowning, you’ll get old faster”

“I’m perfect, I don’t get old” answered Ten with a smirk. “Anyways, get the fuck up!”

Doyoung groaned, “Why? It’s too early”

“It’s 12:00 pm, dumbass!”

“What?!” Doyoung get up and took his phone. Seven missed calls and 10 unread messages, all from Taeyong’s. “Fuck”

“Yeah, he also called me. He is mad”

“He’s going to kill me, ugh”

“Stop complaining and hurry up, dumbass”

Doyoung obeyed him and started to get ready. “Wait, where’s Kun?”

“He went out, someone called him”

“Oh, okay,” he took something from his nightstand and almost rushed outside, “I’ll see you later, Ten!”

“Hey! I made breakfast for you ungrateful bitch!”

Once he was out, he went straight to the downtown, where Taeyong said he would be waiting for him. The downtown looked different in the daylight, even the fountain looked prettier. Without realizing, the puppy eyes boy came to Doyoung’s mind. He ignored the thoughts -or tried to- saying to himself that it wasn't part of his business and that he didn't care, not after the way the boy treated him. 

Doyoung saw a red-haired boy waiting in the entrance of the coffee shop. He had a blank face, clearly mad at the younger.

"Where were you? I've been waiting for you for an hour." 

"I'm sorry, I overslept," answered Doyoung, apologetic. "By the way, red suits you."

"You're lucky I love you," Taeyong's face softened. "Let's go inside, we have work to do."

Once inside the shop, Doyoung looked around and smiled a bit. The shop was almost the same after the last time he was there; it had more things and the remodeling Taeyong made to the shop gave everything a comfortable and warm-like aspect.

"Everything looks good, Hyung. I like what you did" 

"Oh thank you, Doyoung." he giggled, a bit embarrassed. Then he pointed a specific part of the store, "I didn't change that part, you know. _He_ liked it so much I thought I'd leave it like that for when he comes back." 

Doyoung looked at it, feeling his chest ache. "Thank you"

Taeyong knew it still was a sensitive topic for Doyoung, so he gave him a smile and held his hand. "Let's start working, okay?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah" 

Taeyong put some papers on the table for Doyoung to read them. "These are all the resumes we approved," he took out one another one and gave it to him, "And this is Nana's recommendation."

"What's so special about this one?" 

"He came yesterday and helped Nana. He said this boy was very helpful, and to be honest, I agree with him, so I think we should hire him" 

"Okay, but why did he come and work? The kid shouldn't have let him do that. You know the rules..."

"He came because Taeil asked me to talk to him and hire him, but I forgot about it and I didn't come to see him. Instead, Nana asked him for help," explained, "I know the rules, Doyo and I'm sorry, but the boy is perfect for the job."

"I don't know, Tae..." 

"Please, Doyo," he almost started begging, "Nana says he's really good, and he knows everything about the shop."

Doyoung frowned. Taeyong only acted like this when he did things without asking him. "You already hired him, didn't you?"

"I-"

"Taeyong!" 

"I'm sorry! Nana and Taeil asked me to do it and I couldn't say no to them!"

"I hate how soft you are with them"

"No, you don't," Taeyong smiled. "So? Will you let him keep the job? Please?"

"I still need to see him work, but I guess he can stay" 

"Yes! He will come later with Nana, so you can evaluate him"

"Okay, now let's see who else we can hire"

They kept talking about who should they hire and calling them so Doyoung would take the final decision, and around 5 they finished calling the new employees. Now Doyoung understood why Taeyong was so worried about hiring new staff; the shop was getting crowded minute by minute. To be honest, he didn't think the shop was that famous. He, indeed, though there were just a few customers who came regularly. 

"Everyone comes at this hour, always" 

Doyoung started to feel bad because he was uninformed about this. "Yeah, I see. Poor kid" 

"Don't be sad, Doyo, you didn't know about it. You were worried about more important things," said Taeyong, knowing what was Doyoung thinking.

"Still." he sighed. "Where are the boys?" 

"They are getting ready. Don't worry, they know what they're doing"

They waited, just like the people in the shop but that didn't stop Doyoung to getting impatient about the situation. They weren't there and that was getting on Doyoung's nerves.

"The people is gonna start getting impatient, Taeyong. Where are they?"

"I told you, they know what are they doing"

"Did you tell them I was coming?"

No. Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm their boss?"

"Doyoung..."

"I'm sorry for making you wait, can I take your order?" someone asked, interrupting the conversation. "Oh, Taeyong Hyung, hi"

"Hi, Jungwoo, how are you?" answered the boy. 

"Uhm... I'm good." Doyoung didn't have to see the other boy's face to know he was confused. "Are you gonna order or should I come back later?"

"We want one latte chai and an americano, please," Doyoung looked up from his phone and almost choked with his saliva. "What are you doing here?"

The blonde boy didn't answer him, instead, he left the table almost running to the counter where the machines were. 

"What the hell was that? You scared him, Doyoung!"

"Why is he here?" 

Taeyong was very confused, "What do you mean why? He works here, he's the boy I told you about" 

"What's his name again?" he asked, trying to hide his annoyance. 

"Kim Jungwoo, why?"

**❂ ❂ ❂**

Jungwoo didn't know if it was a good idea to go to work in the state he was, especially since Jaemin was there too and he reminded him about everything. Plus, he couldn't sleep well because of the nightmare he had last night. 

"Why are you still in bed?" asked Taeil, confused. "Aren't you going to work?"

"I don't think I should go"

"If this is about what happened yesterday..." 

"Yes, this is about that," he sighed, "I'm scared, Hyung. I don't want to break down in front of Nana, or anyone."

"You won't, Jungwoo. What happened yesterday it's in the past, okay? You've been doing well for the past two years, nothing can stop you now" 

Jungwoo's eyes started watering because of Taeil's words. He was aware of the time Taeil spend on him in the past, trying to make him feel better, trying to move on and overcome his fears, and because of all that he was grateful to have him as a friend. 

He stood up and hugged him. "Thank you, Hyung"

"Jungwoo, I'll always be here for you, no matter what. I got your back" he hugged him a bit tight and whispered in his ear, " _He_ also has your back, you know."

He nodded. "He always got my back, even at that moment" 

"Okay, now let's stop being sad" both laughed, "They hired you, right?

"Yeah, Nana said he would talk with Taeyong about it and now I'm employed" 

"So why are you still in bed?" 

"Oh my god, relax." he laughed. "Nana said he'd pick me up"

He nodded, "Okay, then I'm leaving. I have to meet with someone"

Once Taeil left the building, Jungwoo stayed alone in the apartment waiting for the kid to pick him up. He couldn't help to let his mind wander again in the dark part of his memories, remembering those moments he swore to leave behind. It was still hard to move on completely because even though he knew _he_ wasn't his soulmate, Jungwoo loved -and still does- _him_ and although Taeil kept telling him it wasn't his fault, he couldn't help but feel guilty about the accident because, after all, he was the reason they were in the elevator that day at that moment.

Around 10 minutes later, he received a message from Jaemin saying he was outside waiting for him. " _I can do this. I can spend time with Nana without getting sad_ " said to himself before taking his things and going downstairs. The way to the coffee shop wasn't that awkward as Jungwoo thought it'd be; Jaemin was all smiley and chill with him it almost seemed like nothing happened yesterday and he kept talking about how he missed Jungwoo all these years and how happy he was to have him as a coworker. Jungwoo's heart almost felt at ease as watching the big smile of the kid, until he remembered his nightmare. 

"Damn, I think we're a bit late," said Jaemin once he parked in front of the shop. Both of them watched how the people kept going inside the building. 

"You think? It's almost as crowded as yesterday" 

Jaemin smiled "Yeah, but now I have you" 

"Shut up. Let's hurry before they get impatient"

The boys entered the store and greeted some of the customers as the made his way to the back of the store to get ready and start working. Jaemin thought everything would better and easier since Jungwoo was there to help him until he saw two boys sat at his left. He choked when he recognized one of them. 

"We're fucked up" 

"What do you mean?"

"Taeyong Hyung and our boss are here" whispered, his eyes still glued in the boys from earlier.

"I thought Taeyong Hyung was our boss"

"He is, but the boy with him is the owner of the coffee shop, so he's The Boss" 

Jungwoo looked to the table Jaemin was watching, trying to see the boy the kid was talking about, but he couldn't see his face since he was looking at his phone. 

"He's frowning, he's mad," said Jaemin nervously, "Go take their order, I don't want to be yelled by him"

"So the new employee has to be yelled?"

"Yes"

"Jaemin!" the boy pouted, "Ugh fine. You owe me one"

He took a notebook and walked to their table. Once there, he tried to look like he didn't know Taeyong was there and it worked because the older give him a smiled and even asked how he was doing. Everything was going as it should be, until the other boy -the one Jaemin said it was the owner of the shop- looked up and gave his attention to Jungwoo. " _Fuck_ ," he said internally, recognizing his face; it was the boy from last night. 

And it seemed like he recognized him too since he looked like he choked, "What are you doing here?" 

Jungwoo just stayed in silence a few seconds before bowing and running away to the counter, panicking. If he wasn't fucked up because he was late on his first day of work, he'd be because of the way he acted last night. 

"Is everything okay? Why does it look like you're panicking?" 

He looked up from the coffee machine and starred at Jaemin, "Because I'm panicking, Nana"

"Did he yell at you?"

"Ah... you could say I yelled at him" 

"You did what?" Jaemin was confused and a bit stressed, "Jungwoo, what did you do?"

"Eh... yesterday I had a moment and went to the fountain, and he was there," he started.

"By a moment you mean you were crying, right?"

Jungwoo nodded, "Yeah, and you know I don't like looking vulnerable in front of others or crying in front of others so when he asked me if I was alright I kinda yelled at him saying it wasn't of his business," 

"Oh my god Jungwoo"

"I know, I'm fucked up"

"I hope you don't get fired"

"Don't jinx it, please" he groaned, "Can you give them the order? I don't want to see his face again, I'm so embarrassed" 

"Sure"

When Jaemin left, Jungwoo let out a sigh. It was his first day as an actual employee and he was already on thin ice because of that mistake. What he did yesterday wasn't on purpose, indeed he felt bad minutes later after that. He was just vulnerable and sad at that time he didn't mean to say all of that the way he did. 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the presence in front of him. "Welcome, Cherry Bomb Cafe, what would you like to...

"Hello"

Jugwoo gulped, _fuck,_ "My coworker already left the order in your table, do you want something else?"

"Yeah, I want to talk with you" he answered. Jungwoo couldn't read his expression. 

"I don't think I can do that, I'm on my..."

"I'm your boss, so it doesn't matter" interrupted.

"If this's about yesterday I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't in the right state of mind, so I sincerely apologize" whispered as faster as he could.

"It's none of my business, as you said and I really don't care," he gave Jungwoo a smile, one the younger wanted to erase with a punch, "I wanted to talk about your job"

Jungwoo tried to seem like he wasn't annoyed already, "What about it?"

"You're on evaluation" the smile still there, "Means that you don't have the job yet" 

"Excuse me, what?"

"You have three weeks. Three weeks to show me you're worthy for the job"

"I thought I had the job..." he clenched his hands, hiding them behind his back.

"Well, you thought wrong" he bowed, "Good luck, on keeping it, Mr. Jungwoo"

The moment he left, Jaemin came looking confused. "What was he doing here?"

"He wanted to talk. Do you know his name?" asked Jungwoo, feeling his neck vein popping out because of the anger.

"Yeah, he's Kim Doyoung"

"Well, I hate Kim Doyoung"

**❂ ❂ ❂**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i didn't update, i was busy :cc  
> anyways, i hope u like this  
> love u  
> please give some validation  
> cc: tensbubblegum


End file.
